The present invention relates to a reflector and, more particularly, to a sound reflecting device.
Currently, back waves caused by sound waves reflecting off of back walls may distort sounds and cause large time smears. Diffusers or absorbers may be used to prevent this but they have a limited effect. Diffusers and absorbers do not prevent the back wall reflections. Further, diffusers usually scatter the waves back into the room but the phase and delay factors are not addressed. The absorbers may partially absorb the back waves but do not restore the time and phase.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that captures and reflects back waves to prevent time smears.